Kiddy
by Kacang Merah
Summary: ff VIXX GS fanfic / Rabin / Hyuken /"Eonni, harus tahu tentang semua ini!"/Kemudian Hongbin dan Wonshik menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi kemarin dari awal sampai akhir./"KAU HYUKI KAN!"/Hongbin berlari kemudian memeluk gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Ah, syukurlah kau sudah kembali normal," kata Hongbin disertai helaan napas lega./"Normal? Sebentar-maksudnya apa?"


Annyeonghaseyo!

I'm back. My PM is always open, i'm glad to read your message.

Hope you enjoy this story~

* * *

.

 **Kiddy © Kacang Merah**

 **This story will be repost in Wattpad**

 **DO NOT COPY! DO NOT REPOST!**

 **Characters : All VIXX member and Mamang Paket XD**

.

* * *

"Hyuk-ah? Bukannya kau sudah berangkat kuliah tadi?" Hongbin yang baru keluar dari kamarnya terheran-heran dengan sosok Sanghyuk di ruang tamu. Sanghyuk sedang menonton tv sambil memeluk bantal tokoh kartun yang mirip dengan dirinya.

Sanghyuk memperlihatkan giginya yang lucu, "Dosen hari ini tidak masuk."

"Oh begitu." Hongbin berjalan ke dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang tv. Mengambil 2 kotak jus buah dari dalam kulkas. Memberikan salah satunya pada Sanghyuk sebelum ikut duduk di sofa ruang tv. Sanghyuk dengan senang hati langsung meminumnya sedangkan Hongbin masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau tidak ada rencana hari ini?" Hongbin meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan mulai menyeruput jus jeruknya.

" _Amugeotdo eobseo_ (Tidak ada sama sekali)."

" _Nado_. Haaa... _neomu simsimhae_ (Bosan sekali)." Hongbin menghela napas lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Jae- _oppa_ sibuk tidak ya hari ini?"

" _Yak_! Kau mau pacaran?"

" _Aninde_ , aku butuh bantuannya untuk mengerjakan tugas." Sanghyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya yang imut.

"Awas kalau kau bermesraan di depanku." Hongbin mengerenyitkan dahinya, dia paling tidak bisa melihat Hakyeon atau Sanghyuk dan kekasihnya bermesraan di depan matanya. Mendengar Hakyeon memanggil Taekwoon ' _Baby_ ' saja, entah kenapa rasanya dia ingin meremukkan sesuatu.

" _Yah_ ~ memangnya aku Hakyeon- _eonni_. Ah ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Hakyeon- _eonni_ pulang dari Jepang?"

"Hm...sepertinya belum. Kau tahu kan dia mengajak _eomma_ dan _appa_ -nya juga. Aku yakin liburan kali ini dia pasti tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

" _Johgetda_ (Enaknya)."

"Kau kan sudah pernah ke Jepang dengan Jaehwan- _oppa_." Hongbin menatap gadis yang lebih muda darinya dengan tatapan iri, "tepat saat konser _anniversary_ Hyoshin- _oppa_." Hongbin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha. Oh iya _Eonni,_ aku juga menonton−"

" _YAH_! Jangan pamer di depanku. Aaaaa aku tidak dengar aaaa." Hongbin menutup telinganya sambil mengeluarkan suara 'Aaaaaa' yang cukup keras.

Sanghyuk memukul-mukul bantal yang dipeluknya sambil tertawa keras.

.

.

 _Ting Tong_

.

.

Sanghyuk berhenti tertawa dan Hongbin berhenti mengoceh, mereka bertatap-tatapan. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan membuka pintu apartemen bersama-sama.

"Ah, _jeogiyo_. Ada paket atas nama Cha Hakyeon." Seorang laki-laki dengan _snapback_ hitam dan seragam hitam menyodorkan box berukuran besar di depan pintu. Topi hitamnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat terburu-buru karena matanya terus melirik jam tangannya.

.

* * *

.

"Oh, Kongie _annyeong_." Jaehwan memasuki ruang tamu diikuti Sanghyuk di belakangnya.

Hongbin yang sedang menerima telepon menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Jaehwan. " _Annyeong_."

Jaehwan ikut duduk di karpet ruang tv, Sanghyuk kembali dari kamar dengan laptop di tangannya. " _Jja_ , ini bagaimana menurut _Oppa_?"Sanghyuk menyodorkan laptopnya pada Jaehwan yang menampilkan skenario drama untuk tugas kuliahnya.

"Hm... lihat lihat." Jaehwan memindahkan laptop mungil tersebut ke pangkuannya.

" _Ne arasseo_ , Shiki. Kalau kau mengantuk tidur saja, suaramu terdengar sangat lelah." Hongbin memainkan kukunya sambil bersandar ke sofa. Ponsel silvernya masih tersambung via telepon dengan Wonshik.

" _Yak_! Siapa suruh kau menonton film horor tadi malam!" Hongbin mulai mengomel. Wonshik merengek tidak bisa tidur karena paranoid akan suara-suara di studionya. Bahkan dia bisa kaget hanya karena mendengar Eongdeong menggonggong.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Shiki. Kau bisa pakai headset supaya tidak paranoid."

Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk yang mendengarkan Hongbin saling bertukar pandang kemudian tersenyum simpul, Hongbin boleh saja mengomel tapi kata-kata selanjutnya benar-benar menunjukkan kalau dia perhatian.

"Hm...aku libur hari ini tapi, kau tidak akan tidur kalau aku ke sana." Wonshik bilang di rumahnya tidak ada siapa-siapa hari ini. Karena itu rasa paranoidnya belum hilang juga sampai pagi.

"Tidur ya, aku tidak akan mengganggumu kok." Hongbin terkekeh karena Wonshik bersikeras tidak mau mematikan telepon di seberang sana, "Tidak ada apa-apa di studiomu. Sudah ya, _bye_."

 _Duk duk duk_

Hongbin seperti mendengar sesuatu yang diketuk-ketuk. Jaehwan sedang menerangkan sesuatu terkait skenario Sanghyuk. Hongbin mencoba mendengarkan suaranya lebih seksama.

 _Duk duk duk_

" _Oppa_ , Hyuk- _ah_ kalian dengar sesuatu?" tanya Hongbin

Jaehwan berhenti berbicara. "Suara apa?" Sanghyuk mengalihkan perhatiannya Hongbin.

 _Duk duk duk duk duk_

"Suara 'duk duk duk' seperti benda yang diketuk-ketuk."

" _Jinjja_?"Jaehwan membulatkan mata _puppy_ -nya. Kemudian 3 orang dalam ruangan tersebut diam dan memasang telinganya baik-baik.

 _Duk duk duk duk duk_

"Kan, dengar kan sekarang?"

Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka kemudian berdiri mencari asal suara tersebut. Hongbin mengecek laci dapur dan Jaehwan mengecek kolong sofa. Sanghyuk membuka satu per satu ruangan memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di pagi hari yang gerimis ini. Suaranya semakin jelas dan mereka semakin dekat dengan sumber suara sampai pada box besar yang diletakkan di dekat tv.

"Kotak apa ini?" tanya Jaehwan pada dua gadis yang berdiri mengelilingi kotak berwarna cokelat ini.

"Paket punya Hakyeon- _eonni_."

"Apa kita buka saja? Aku curiga di dalamnya ada benda hidup. Atau mungkin binatang?" inisiatif Jaehwan.

Hongbin secepat kilat mengambil _cutter_ dari dalam kamarnya.

Jaehwan memotong solasi yang merekatkan sambungan kardus tersebut dan membukanya perlahan, membuat Sanghyuk dan Hongbin yang berada di sampingnya ikut deg-degan.

Ketiga orang itu melongo.

Kardus tersebut berisi makanan dan segala keperluan bayi termasuk beberapa mainan yang salah satunya rusak. Mainan dinosaurus hijau itu sepertinya tuasnya memang sudah rusak sehingga kakinya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Ini yang menimbulkan suara 'duk duk duk' dari dalam kardus.

"Kalian yakin paket ini punya _Noona_?"

Kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

" _Molla_ , kami baru menerimanya tadi pagi. Mungkin saja ini hadiah untuk Minyuli atau keponakannya yang perempuan itu. Siapa namanya, Hyuk- _ah_?"

"Sobin? Yah mungkin saja." Sanghyuk membuka kardus tersebut dan mulai mengecek apa saja yang ada di dalamnya, pakaian bayi untuk laki-laki dan perempuan, beberapa popok dan selimut, mainan-mainan, bubur bayi berbagai rasa, biskuit bayi, susu kaleng, ada beberapa cemilan juga untuk orang dewasa.

"Yang ini tidak mungkin buat Sobin kan?" Kata Sanghyuk sembari tersenyum lebar. Kedua tangannya mengangkat, sekotak _cupcake_ , keripik kentang dan kraker udang dari dalam kardus yang disambut Jaehwan dengan senang hati.

"Hah, dasar kalian itu memang kompak sekali kalau soal makanan." Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk mulai menggasak semua cemilan, Hongbin pergi ke kamar mandi. Entah kenapa udara dingin karena hujan membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin buang air.

.

.

 _Ting tong Ting tong_

.

.  
Hongbin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi dan langsung berbelok ke arah pintu apartemen.

" _Annyeong_ , Binnie."

" _Neon wae yeogi isseo_ (Kenapa kau di sini)?" Hongbin masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Wonshik tersenyum, "Aku merind-"

"Ah, bilang saja kau masih paranoid di studio sendirian." Hongbin memotong rayuan Wonshik.

"Hehe. Itu alasan keduanya." Wonshik memeluk gadis yang lebih pendek darinya mengajaknya masuk ke dalam, sebelah kakinya menutup pintu apartemen.

"Hakyeon- _noona_ sudah pulang?" tanya Wonshik pada gadis yang dirangkulnya.

"Belum, mungkin besok atau lusa."

"Kok sepi sekali? Kau sendirian?"

" _Ani_. Ada Hyuk dan Jae-HAAAH?"

Hongbin kaget setengah mati, kemudian refleks memeluk Wonshik. Dia ingat sekali tadi Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan sedang duduk di dekat sofa sambil memakan _snack_ yang mereka temukan di dalam kardus.

"KENAPA MEREKA MENJADI KECIL?"

Wonshik terdiam dan kebingungan, "Loh, memangnya mereka siapa?" Tangannya menunjuk ke arah dua bayi yang duduk di dekat sofa dan terlihat kebingungan menatap mereka.

"Tadi Hyuk dan Jae- _oppa_ duduk di sana." nada bicara Hongbin terdengar panik.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan, Binnie?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku bercanda itu pakaian Hyuk dan Jaehwan- _oppa_." Hongbin menunjuk baju kebesaran yang gagal menutupi tubuh kedua balita tersebut.

" _Annyeong_." Wonshik berjalan mendekat dengan langkah kecil, diikuti Hongbin yang masih memeluk lengannya mencoba melihatnya dari dekat. Memastikan kalau ini benar Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan, kalau diperhatikan mereka ini berumur sekitar 1 atau 2 tahun, yang satu laki-laki dan yang satu lagi perempuan.

Balita perempuan yang diduga adalah Sanghyuk itu merangkak mendekati Wonshik yang refleks berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya. Sanghyuk kesulitan bergerak karena bajunya yang kebesaran. Wonshik menggendong anak perempuan tersebut membuat balita berumur satu tahun itu tertawa senang.

"Papapapa." Sanghyuk menepuk-nepuk dada Wonshik.

"Mammam." Kemudian bayi perempuan itu mengoceh lagi seraya menunjuk ke arah Hongbin yang masih syok dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Papa? Mama?" tanya Wonshik pada anak digendongannya.

Sanghyuk mengangguk kemudian tertawa, membuat Wonshik ikut tertawa sambil mengelus rambut sebahu anak itu.

Balita laki-laki yang diduga sebagai Jaehwan memperhatikan mereka bertiga, kemudian merengek menarik-narik kaus kebesaran yang dipakainya. Sebelum mengamuk dan menangis keras.

"Eung...Huaaaaaaaa"

"Aduh, kenapa jadi beginiiiiiii?!" tanya Hongbin frustasi.

.

* * *

.

"Sudah coba hubungi _Noona_?"

"Sudah tapi jaringan telepon ke luar negeri susah sekali. Bagaimana ini?" Hongbin menjatuhkan badannya pada sofa ruang tv. Matanya terus mengawasi kedua anak kecil yang bermain di karpet.

Wonshik juga ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Energinya habis karena harus mengejar-ngejar Jaehwan yang berlarian ke sana kemari saat ingin diganti pakaiannya. Belum lagi Sanghyuk yang mengacak-acak sisa _snack_ yang belum dimakan. Sudah satu jam berlalu dan mereka masih belum bisa menjelaskan keadaan ini. Kenapa Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk berubah menjadi kecil?

Wonshik bangun dari sofa, dia mengecek kardus yang diceritakan Hongbin. Nama penerimanya ternyata bukan "Cha Hakyeon" namun "Cha Haknyeon" sayangnya alamat penerimanya basah dan tintanya kabur sehingga tidak bisa lagi terbaca. Mereka juga tidak menemukan kontak jasa pengiriman atau alamat lain yang dapat dihubungi.

"Apa menurutmu kita harus menghubungi polisi?"

"Yah, kau pikir mereka akan percaya saat kita bilang 2 orang dewasa menjadi anak kecil setelah menghabiskan satu kotak _cupcake_? Kita sedang tidak di Wonderland, Shiki."

"Benar juga. Mereka pasti menganggap kita mengada-ada."

"Jadi apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Entah, menurutmu apakah mereka akan kembali normal?" Hongbin terdengar pasrah.

"Semoga saja."

 _PRANG_

Baru saja mereka mengalihkan pandangan sebentar, Jaehwan sudah membuat ulah baru. Anak laki-laki itu menarik taplak meja makan sehingga peralatan makan di atasnya pecah berantakan ke lantai.

"Astaga Jaehwan." Hongbin dan Wonshik berlari ke arah meja makan memastikan Jaehwan tidak terluka.

Sanghyuk yang sedang bermain di dekatnya penasaran merangkak ke arah pecahan piring yang tajam.

" _ANDWAEEEEE_!" Wonshik refleks berteriak tepat sebelum tangan mungil Sanghyuk menyentuh pecahan tesebut membuat Sanghyuk kaget dan langsung menangis.

"Huaaa! Mamamama!"

Wonshik menggendong balita dalam balutan _dress_ kecil berwarna pink itu, mencoba menenangkannya, namun Sanghyuk memberontak dalam pelukannya. Membuat Hongbin mengambil alih.

"Sstt… _Gwaenchana_ , Hyuki." Hongbin menepuk-nepuk punggung kecilnya.

"Yah! Jangan berteriak kau membuatnya takut."

" _Mianhae_ , Hyuki." Wonshik mengelus lengan kecil Sanghyuk yang melingkari leher Hongbin, namun Sanghyuk malah menjerit saat tahu Wonshik memegang lengannya.

" _Aniya, aniya, aniya_." Hongbin berjalan menjauhi Wonshik sepertinya Sanghyuk masih belum lupa wajah Wonshik.

Wonshik yang merasa bersalah menghampiri Jaehwan, "Jagoan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Balita dengan baju _navy_ itu malah tertawa tanpa merasa bersalah. Wonshik mencubit pelan kedua pipinya, Jaehwan kecil benar-benar imut sekali. Pipinya gemuk dan bibirnya akan mengerucut jika dia merasa kesal. Wonshik menggendong Jaehwan yang semakin senang karena dia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Gelak tawanya terdengar renyah sekali, membuat Wonshik kembali mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi seperti pesawat.

Jika Wonshik berhenti, Jaehwan akan protes dengan muka kesal yang imut. "Aaah! Papapa! Yah."

"Kau memanggilku Papa juga? _Neomu kwiyeowo. Eotteohkaji_."

Wonshik mengangkat Jaehwan sekali lagi sebelum menggendongnya menjauh dari meja makan yang luar biasa berantakan.

.

* * *

.

Hongbin dan Wonshik akhirnya memutuskan berbagi tugas. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan kedua balita _hyperactive_ ini tanpa pengawasan. Wonshik yang akan menjaga mereka sedangkan Hongbin yang notabene adalah _clean-freak_ akan membereskan semua kekacauan di apartemen ini.

"Jaehwan, jangan naik-naik nanti jatuh!" Wonshik menangkap tubuh mungil yang mencoba naik ke sandaran sofa kemudian meletakkannya di karpet.

"Eeung EEEHH!" protes Jaehwan kesal.

"Hyuki, _meokjima_!(Jangan dimakan!)" Wonshik menarik boneka beruang yang telinganya digigiti Sanghyuk.

"NAAAAH!" Sanghyuk juga ikut protes karena bonekanya ditarik. Dia memeluknya erat-erat masih penasaran dengan rasa telinga boneka itu. Wonshik tidak mau kalah melepaskan boneka malang itu dari pelukannya.

" _Andwae_ , tuh mulutmu jadi penuh bulu kan." Wonshik membersihkan bulu-bulu cokelat yang menempel karena air liur Sanghyuk di sekitar mulutnya.

Sekarang gantian Jaehwan yang memasukkan mainan dinosaurus ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uwek." Sepertinya dia memasukkannya terlalu dalam sampai tersedak.

"Oh! _gwaencahana_?" Wonshik merebut mainan tersebut dari tangan Jaehwan dan memegang rahangnya mengecek mulut Jaehwan. Takut ada barang lain yang dimasukan ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Eung aeee~" Jaehwan merengek, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Kelihatannya mereka lapar," kata Hongbin yang baru saja selesai bersih-bersih.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan buat buburnya."

.

* * *

.

" _Yak! Igeo mwoya_?!" Hongbin hampir menjerit melihat bubur buatan Wonshik.

"Bubur bayi," jawabnya polos.

"Ini terlalu encer, Wonshiki, bahkan terlihat seperti kuah sup."

"Ah, _geurae_?" Wonshik kembali ke dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian kembali lagi dengan semangkuk besar bubur bayi dengan porsi yang banyak.

" _Aigoo_ , siapa yang mau menghabiskan bubur sebanyak itu, _Babo-ya_?"

"Tadi kau bilang terlalu encer, jadi kutambahkan lagi bubuknya. Setelah konsistensinya pas, porsinya jadi sebanyak ini." kata Wonshik dengan polosnya.

Hongbin berdecak sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia dan Wonshik memang kombinasi yang payah dalam menjaga anak kecil. Seandainya saja Hakyeon dan Taekwoon yang berada di posisi ini pasti semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Hakyeon dan Taekwoon pasti sudah tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini, bukan seperti dia dan Wonshik. Jangankan menemukan cara untuk membuat Sanghyuk-Jaehwan kembali seperti semula, memakaikan popok saja masih kesulitan. Hongbin benar-benar membaca instruksi di bungkusnya berkali-kali karena masih kebingungan sedangkan Wonshik sibuk mengejar Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan yang berjalan ke sana ke mari.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kau suapi Hyuki dan aku suapi Jaehwan," kata Hongbin. Toh, mengeluh juga tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah.

Wonshik menyodorkan satu suapan besar ke arah Sanghyuk. "Aaaa, ayo makan yang banyak, Hyuki."

Hongbin melirik sedikit ke arah Wonshik dan langsung berkomentar, "Itu terlalu banyak, Shiki."

.

* * *

.

Untunglah Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk bukan tipe anak yang susah makan, mereka makan dengan sangat lahap seperti belum diberi makan sejak kemarin, bahkan mereka berdua bisa menghabiskan seporsi besar, membuat Hongbin dan Wonshik terbengong-bengong melihat mangkuk bubur yang kosong.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Mereka akhirnya selesai mandi setelah banyak air yang menyebabkan Hongbin harus mengganti bajunya dua kali. Sudah setengah hari mereka habiskan mengurusi dua batita ini. Entah kenapa dua batita ini sepertinya paket lengkap, lengkap untuk menguras energi orang lain. Wonshik sedang meladeni Jaehwan bermain _super hero_ , dan sudah pasti Wonshik yang berperan sebagai monsternya.

Ekhm maksudnya-pihak yang tersakiti.

Jaehwan bergerak ke sana ke mari, berteriak-teriak, dan mengeluarkan berbagai jurus untuk menyerang monster Wonshik. Padahal Wonshik hanya berdiri sembari mengeluarkan suara baritonnya. Yah, dia mengakui suaranya memang akan terdengar menyeramkan bagi anak kecil-tapi Hongbin suka. Jaehwan menyerang monster Wonshik dengan bersemangat.

"Hiyaatt! Yayaya!" Jaehwan yang sudah bisa berjalan menusuk-nusukkan pedang ke perut Wonshik.

"Grroaaa! Wooaaaa! Grrr!" Monster Wonshik menggeram. Melihat Wonshik seperti itu, Jaehwan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menonjok-nonjok perut Wonshik. Tangannya mungil sih, tapi tenaga batita laki-laki ini lumayan juga.

"Aaaak!" Wonshik berlutut pura-pura kalah.

"Heett!" Jaehwan mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya dia menjatuhkan tubuh kecilnya di atas tubuh Wonshik yang jauh lebih besar.

"Aaaak. Mati." Wonshik kemudian berpura-pura mati.

Jaehwan yang senang telah mengalahkan musuh besarnya tertawa senang kemudian bertepuk tangan.

" _Aigoo, neomu kwiyeowo_. Rasanya aku tidak mau memanggilnya ' _Oppa_ ' setelah ini." Hongbin yang menonton pertarungan itu dari sofa jadi gemas sendiri. Sebelah tangannya masih menepuk-nepuk tubuh kecil Sanghyuk di gendongannya. Sanghyuk masih terjaga, namun matanya sudah mulai mengerjab-ngerjab sembari menyedot habis botol susu di mulutnya.

"Hahaha. Dia imut tapi baterainya sepertinya tidak pernah habis." Wonshik menggendong kemudian menempatkan Jaehwan di pangkuannya.

"Eungg!" wajah Jaehwan mengeras, tiba-tiba mukanya menjadi serius kemudian bibirnya yang imut itu mengerucut.

"Dia sudah tidur? _Neomu kwiyeowo_ , Hyuki." Wonshik mengerenyitkan mukanya gemas.

"Ah, _bureopta_ (irinya). Sampai dewasa juga Hyuk masih terlihat imut."

"Kau juga kok," kata Wonshik sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Hongbin yang langsung meninggalkannya, dia ingin menaruh Sanghyuk yang tertidur di kamarnya sendiri. Toh, walaupun menjadi kecil Sanghyuk kan juga pemilik apartemen ini.

"Binnie! _Iriwa bwa_!"

"Sssttt. Jangan berteriak, nanti Hyuk terbangun." Hongbin berjalan keluar kamar menghampiri Wonshik sambil mengomel.

"Kau mencium sesuatu yang aneh?" kata Wonshik kemudian setelah dilihatnya sosok Hongbin keluar dari kamar.

Hongbin mengendus-endus udara di sekitarnya. "Bau apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku mencium bau yang aneh." Wonshik mengelus-elus rambut Jaehwan di pangkuannya.

Hongbin berjalan mendekati Wonshik kemudian mengendus-endus udara di sekitarnya. Kemudian Hongbin memasang wajah serius, "Shiki, kau sudah mandi kan?"

" _Museun suriya_!?" kata Wonshik sambil menekuk wajah tampannya. Ngambek.

"Hahahaha. _Mianhae_ aku bercanda, Sayang." Hongbin kemudian mengecup pipi Wonshik sekilas.

Wonshik masih ngambek. Padahal dia serius. Bau apa sih ini? Dia mencoba mengikuti sumber baunya. Saat dia mengendus Jaehwan kenapa baunya semakin dekat?

"Binnie-"

"Jangan-jangan Jaehwan buang air!" potong Hongbin cepat.

"Aaaah, _eottohke_?" kata Wonshik mengangkat kedua ketiak Jaehwan, menjauhkan dari pangkuannya. Jaehwan yang posisinya menggantung jadi tidak nyaman dan mulai merengek, ditambah rasa tidak nyaman di popoknya.

"Yasudah bersihkan, Shiki," kata Hongbin tersenyum geli, lucu melihat wajah Wonshik yang panik karena tadi bokong Jaehwan ada di pangkuannya. Jaehwan bergerak-gerak di posisinya dan rengekannya semakin keras.

"Binnie, _salyojwo_ (tolong)! Ah, Binnie!"

Akhirnya Hongbin yang membersihkan popok Jaehwan setelah puas menertawakan wajah panik Wonshik. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Hongbin mengurus bayi. Jadi kerja tangannya juga tidak seluwes Hakyeon, dia masih bingung untuk mulai membersihkannya dari mana. Setidaknya Hongbin lebih baik daripada Wonshik yang hanya menontonnya saja.

.

* * *

.

" _Himdeureo_ ~" Hongbin mengeluarkan nada manjanya. Nada yang sangat jarang keluar dari bibir merahnya.

" _Eojjeorago_?" Wonshik menjawabnya dingin.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tidak menanggapi _aegyo_ -ku." Hongbin memukul lengan lelaki di sebelahnya. Mereka sangat lelah. Rasanya tidak ingin beranjak dari sofa. Hongbin bersandar bersebelahan dengan Wonshik yang ikut bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Shiki, _nan baegopha_."

" _Eung, nado_. Aku tidak punya energi lagi."

"Mau _ramyeon_?" Hongbin melangkah ke arah dapur yang masih satu ruangan dengan ruang tv.

"Binnie, menurutmu sampai kapan mereka menjadi kecil?" Wonshik bertanya sembari melihat Hongbin di dapur merobek bungkus _ramyeon_.

" _Nado moreugesseo_."

"Mereka berdua imut dan lucu sekali, tapi sepertinya mereka punya kekuatan untuk menghisap energi orang lain."

" _Maja_ (benar)." Hongbin melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Sanghyuk masih tidur dan Jaehwan juga ikut tertidur setelah sebelumnya sangat rewel. Mereka berdua tidur di kamar Sanghyuk, itu kenapa Wonshik dan Hongbin akhirnya bisa beristirahat.

Wonshik menghembuskan napasnya pelan, niatnya melarikan diri dari rasa paranoid di studionya malah mendapati misteri yang sebenarnya. Alasan kenapa Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk menjadi kecil tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika. Tidak mungkin kan mereka berdua dikutuk hanya karena memakan makanan yang salah kirim?

"Shiki, kau melamun?" kedatangan Hongbin memecah lamunannya. Hongbin meletakkan dua pasang sumpit, 2 gelas dan satu box jus buah kemasan di atas meja. "Oh, iya _ramyeon_ -nya sebentar lagi matang. Aku mau cek mereka di kamar Sanghyuk dulu."

Gadis cantik itu kembali melanjutkan acara masaknya setelah memastikan bayi-bayi itu masih terlelap.

Hongbin berjalan ke arah Wonshik dengan panci ramyeon di tangannya. "Ayo makan!" katanya pelan.

" _Masisseo_. Mungkin karena kau yang memasaknya."

"Yah! Semua _ramyeon_ rasanya sama saja, Shiki. Mereka punya takaran bumbu yang sama."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menerima pujianku? Apa susahnya bilang 'terima kasih'." Wonshik berdecak kesal.

Hongbin diam. Ada benarnya juga, dia selalu memarahi atau memukul Wonshik kalau lelaki itu menyebutnya cantik atau imut dan seabrek pujian lainnya.

" _Mian_." hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Hongbin.

" _Ani, mian_. Aku tidak seharusnya kesal," kata Wonshik kemudian.

Hongbin kemudian berhenti makan.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Wonshik ikut berhenti makan.

Mereka berdua kemudian bertatapan, tidak ada yang menggerakkan sumpit mereka. "Terima kasih." Wonshik sedikit tersipu. Itu sebuah pujian kan?

"Wonshiki, aku beruntung memilikimu."

"Aku juga."

"Tapi aku serius, kau benar-benar baik. Kau datang di saat yang tepat, Shiki. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan lakukan dengan dua bayi nakal ini kalau tidak ada dirimu. Terima kasih sudah datang di saat yang tepat." Hongbin memeluk lelaki itu.

"Kenapa acara makan kita jadi sensitif begini?" Wonshik menepuk pelan punggung gadis berambut panjang itu. "Sama-sama, Sayang," balas Wonshik lembut.

"Kau mau punya berapa anak setelah menikah?" Hongbin yang masih betah memeluk Wonshik tiba-tiba menanyakan hal _random._

"Hm...mungkin enam."

" _Heol_! Enam orang berarti setengah lusin! Memangnya kau sanggup membiayai mereka semua?"

"Ya makanya aku bekerja keras dari sekarang."

"Beristirahatlah! Apa gunanya kau bekerja keras kalau tubuhmu tidak bisa menikmatinya?"

" _Eung arasseo,_ Cantik."

" _Gomawo!_ " Hongbin tertawa, rasanya aneh sekali tidak mengomeli Wonshik setelah dipuji.

"Aku yakin anak perempuanku akan secantik dirimu nanti."

"Hm? Siapa bilang aku mau menjadi istrimu?"

" _Yak_! Jangan mulai lagi, deh." Wonshik berdecak kesal, sebelah tangannya menepuk pelan punggung gadis itu. "Kenapa suka sekali sih, menolakku? Senang kalau aku kesal?!"

"Hahaha. Tapi kan kau belum melamarku, bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?"

" _Yah_ ~ tidak dalam waktu dekat, Sayang. Kau kan tahu-"

" _Ne, arasseo arasseo_. Lagipula Taekwoon- _hyung_ dan Hakyeon- _noona_ juga belum menikah."

Hongbin melepas pelukannya. "Ah! Aku jadi ingat mereka sudah 30 tahun." Hongbin terkekeh pelan, kalau ada Hakyeon pasti sudah dijitak kepalanya karena berbicara soal umur. Wonshik jadi ikut terkekeh, kemudian tatapannya menjadi lembut saat menatap mata bulan sabit gadisnya yang tersenyum.

" _Saranghae_ ," kata Wonshik pelan. Kata itu berhasil membuat senyum Hongbin melebar kemudian dia mencium bibir laki-laki itu. Mencoba menyampaikan bahwa dia juga mencintai sebanyak laki-laki itu mencintainya.

Suara alarm membangunkan Hongbin. Wajah terpejam Wonshik menyapanya saat dia membuka mata. Gadis cantik itu menggeliat karena ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Wonshik yang masih nyenyak dalam mimpinya. Aduh, kenapa badannya sakit semua? Hongbin melakukan _stretching_ sedikit sebelum benar-benar keluar kamar.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai, kedua tangannya sibuk mengikat rambut panjangnya.

" _Eonni, Annyeong_." Sanghyuk yang sedang membuat kopi menyapanya dari dapur.

" _Annyeong._ " Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, Hongbin berbalik kemudian membelalakkan matanya yang tak lagi mengantuk.

"KAU HYUKI KAN?!"

Sanghyuk yang terkejut hanya diam di tempat. " _Wae?_ " Wajah imutnya jelas menggambarkan dia kebingungan.

Hongbin berlari kemudian memeluk gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Ah, syukurlah kau sudah kembali normal," kata Hongbin disertai helaan napas lega.

"Normal? Sebentar-maksudnya apa?"

"Hyoogiii~ aku lapar~" terdengar suara imut seorang laki-laki yang memasuki dapur.

"Hah? _OPPAAAA_." Hongbin juga langsung memeluk Jaehwan yang penampilannya acak-acakan khas bangun tidur.

" _Wae kabjagi_ (kenapa tiba-tiba)?" kata Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba menerima pelukan dari Hongbin.

"Binnie, kenapa kau memeluk Jaehwan- _hyung? Nan yeogi itjanha_ (Kan ada aku di sini)!" Wonshik memasuki dapur dalam keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jaehwan.

"Shiki, mereka berdua sudah kembali seperti semula."

"Hah? Maksudmu-OH! AKU INGAT MEREKA BERUBAH MENJADI BAYI!" kata Wonshik terlalu bersemangat setelah sebelumnya agak telat _loading._

"Apa-apaan sih ini? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan," kata Sanghyuk.

Pintu apartemen tiba-tiba terbuka. " _Ohayou, minna-san_!" kedatangan Hakyeon memecah keributan di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

" _EONNI_!" Hongbin refleks memeluk Hakyeon. Gadis yang paling tua itu dengan senang hati menerimanya. Saat Hakyeon ingin memeluknya balik, Hongbin melepaskan pelukannya. Masih bisa _tsundere_ di saat seperti ini.

" _Eonni_ , harus tahu tentang semua ini!"

Kemudian Hongbin dan Wonshik menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi kemarin dari awal sampai akhir. Bahkan kotak aneh itu masih teronggok di dekat tv. Ketiga orang lainnya menatap mereka aneh. Di zaman modern begini siapa yang percaya kutukan dan cerita semacam itu?

"Mungkin kalian hanya mimpi." Sanghyuk menyimpulkan.

"Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa kami memimpikan hal yang sama? Lagipula siapa yang menghabiskan makanan bayi dan memakai popok-popoknya?"

" _Na aniya_ (Bukan aku)!" kata Jaehwan.

"Tapi _Oppa_ yang paling banyak makan dan paling sering ganti popok!" kata Hongbin berapi-api.

" _Jinjja_?" Jaehwan terkejut mendengar jawaban gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kalian yakin tidak berhalusinasi? Tidak ada barang bukti seperti foto atau rekaman suara?" kata Hakyeon setelah berpikir lama.

"Bagaimana kami bisa terpikir untuk mengambil foto di saat seperti itu, _Noona_? Kemarin sangat melelahkan sampai rasanya pagi ini tulangku mau copot." Wonshik mengeluh sambil memijit dirinya sendiri.

"Hmmm...tapi aku memang mengirim paket oleh-oleh dari Jepang."

"Mungkin saja kalau paket ini salah alamat tapi, kalau makanannya bisa membuat orang menjadi bayi rasanya tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku menyesal sekali tidak ada di sini waktu itu terjadi, Hyuki dan Jaehwani pasti lucu dan imut sekali waktu menjadi bayi." Hakyeon jadi gemas sendiri membayangkan hal ini.

Sanghyuk tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu kemudian dia berlari ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan satu pasang baju bayi. "Saat aku bangun tidur aku menemukan ini di kamarku. Ada kemungkinan _eonni_ tidak mengada-ada."

"Nah! Kalian pasti tidak memakai baju kan? Karena itu pasti terlalu kecil."

Sanghyuk terdiam, memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wonshik. "Aku juga mulai yakin dengan dapur yang berantakan karena bubur bayi, sampah popok dan mainan yang berserakan ini."

"Semuanya benar. Percayalah pada kami," kata Hongbin frustasi.

 _Ting Tong. TIng Tong_

Mereka semua berpandangan, tidak ada yang mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mereka masih bingung dengan semua ini. Akhirnya Hakyeon yang mengalah, dia membuka pintu apartemen.

" _Jjan_! Ini dia oleh-olehku dari Jepang." Hakyeon meletakkan box cokelat dengan ukuran yang sama besar dengan yang salah kirim.

Hongbin dan Wonshik menatap box itu dengan horor.

" _Aniya_! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan paket lagi." Hongbin kemudian berlari ke arah kamarnya. " _Nado_." kemudian diikuti Wonshik ke kamarnya.

Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan yang masih percaya tidak percaya dengan semua yang diceritakan Hongbin dan Wonshik juga ikut masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Hakyeon sendirian di ruang tv. Takut jika kejadian itu memang benar adanya dan mereka tidak mau itu terulang kembali.

" _Yak_! Kenapa kalian semua pergi?!" Hakyeon kemudian menatap lebih seksama box Cha Haknyeon itu, kemudian menatap box besar miliknya. Kalau semua cerita ini benar, sepertinya menyenangkan kalau keempat anak nakal itu menjadi bayi saja. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti.

 **.**

 ***** THE END *****

.

* * *

.

Please give me your feedback and support!

See you in next story? Maybe XD

Thank you. Bye!


End file.
